Rain Comin' Down Traduzione
by robsmorrilla
Summary: Ballare sotto le gocce pesanti di pioggia e stringere una Emma bagnata fino all'osso, fu il momento più bello che Regina riuscisse a ricordare, subito dopo quello in cui aveva preso, per la prima volta, Henry tra le sue braccia. [Traduzione]


**Rain Comin' Down - di writetherest**

"Quindi", iniziò Emma dal suo lato del letto, "stavo pensando..."

Regina si voltò a guardarla e rise – rise così tanto che la bionda si illuminò a quel suono. "Questa cosa è pericolosa – tu che pensi."

Emma uscì la lingua, il che fece ridere la mora maggiormente. "Pensavo che dovremmo uscire a cena sabato sera, solo io e te. Mary Margaret potrebbe badare ad Henry, ne sono sicura. O potremmo chiedere a Kathryn se ti fa sentire più sicura."

La risata di Regina si fermò e il suo corpo si irrigidì immediatamente. "Intendi per un appuntamento?"

Emma si accigliò al suo tono. "Sto parlando di noi che andiamo a cenare insieme. Quindi si, credo di star intendendo un appuntamento."

Regina sorrise, ma era un sorriso forzato che la bionda sapeva fosse finto. "Perché non vieni qui sabato? Io cucinerò ed Henry potrebbe stare con noi."

Emma deglutì e serrò gli occhi. "Okay. E cosa diciamo ad Henry sul fatto che io sarò qui?"

Regina si voltò per guardare lo specchio, sistemandosi i capelli. "Gli diremo che volevi vederlo, quindi io mi sono offerta di preparare la cena."

"E dopo cena uscirò dalla porta principale per poi intrufolarmi quella sul retro in modo che lui non sappia che resterò qui a dormire, vero?" la voce di Emma era amara.

"Miss Swan, non so quale sia il suo problema, ma -"

"Il mio problema," iniziò la ragazza, facendo del suo meglio per tenere le sue emozioni sotto controllo, "è che ogni volta che tiro fuori l'idea di noi che facciamo qualcosa insieme fuori da queste mura, mi zittisci."

Regina roteò gli occhi. "Adesso stai solo facendo la melodrammatica."

"Okay. Sto facendo la melodrammatica. Ma provami che sbaglio. Vieni fuori a cena con me sabato sera."

La mora si voltò per guardarla, e i suoi occhi si strinsero. "Non capisco perché abbiamo bisogno di uscire quando sono posso cucinare proprio qui."

"Bene." Le dita della bionda erano diventate bianche per il forte stringere le lenzuola. "Bene. Non usciremo. Ma voglio dire ad Henry di noi."

"Cosa di noi?"

E quelle tre parole, dentro Emma distrussero tutto ciò a cui aveva lavorato, che aveva costruito e protetto. Tenne gli occhi forzatamente chiusi, per fermare le lacrime che sentì farsi spazio su di essi; inghiottì duramente e si morse la lingua per cercare di tenersi sotto controllo. Una volta che si sentì abbastanza capace di tenere a bada le sue emozioni, aprì gli occhi e uscì fuori dal letto, muovendosi intorno alla stanza e prendendo i suoi vestiti gettati ovunque.

"Che sta facendo, Miss Swan?" chiese Regina, guardandola.

"Emma!" urlò quasi. "Il mio dannato nome è Emma."

A quelle parole, la donna la guardò scioccata. "Che ti succede?"

Emma semplicemente scosse la testa, strattonando i suoi jeans. "Sono un'idiota, questo è quello che mi succede. A pensare che solo perché sei una donna e non sei sposata che potessi- tenere a me, non curandoti delle apparenze. Sono una fottuta idiota."

Passò la canottiera sulla testa, non curandosi della mancanza del reggiseno. Lo mise nella tasca della sua giacca di pelle, indossandola e mettendo anche gli stivali. Quando, in fine, si fu vestita, spostò il suo sguardo verso Regina, la quale la stava ancora guardando come se fosse una pazza.

"Nove mesi e venticinque giorni." Emma sussurrò. "Nove mesi e venticinque giorni di me che mi intrufolo dalla porta sul retro e ti fotto per bene."

"Emma!" sibilò Regina arrabbiata.

La bionda rise. "Almeno hai usato il mio nome. Nove mesi e venticinque giorni e pensavo che significasse qualcosa. Che significasse che almeno valessi la pena di una cena. Una cena, Regina. Non è che ti sto chiedendo di fottermi su un tavolo da Granny's davanti a tutti. Voglio solo uscire e mangiare con te. Ma no. No, non possiamo uscire fuori a cena, perché qualcuno potrebbe vederci. Sedute insieme. A mangiare insieme. E Dio, che potrebbe pensare? Che potrebbe dire? Lo sceriffo e il sindaco che mangiano a cena insieme. Che scandalo che causerebbe. No. Non possiamo permettere che succeda."

"Emma." Regina provò nuovamente, raggiungendo ed afferrando il braccio della ragazza. Ma lei lo spostò via immediatamente.

"No. No. Io devo -" e quasi si soffocò nelle parole e nei singhiozzi trattenuti tra le labbra, "Sono stata tante cose nella mia vita. Ma ho giurato che non avrei mai permesso a me stessa di essere il piccolo segreto nascosto di nessuno, non di nuovo. Perché potrei essere un paio di cose, ma cazzo, sono meglio di quello. Merito di meglio che quello."

Anche se ci provò, non riuscì a trattenere le lacrime che scesero dai suoi occhi. "Non sono Graham. Non sono la tua piccola amica da fottere che puoi tenere di lato perché per te è divertente. O almeno, non lo sono più. È finita."

E con quello, Emma si voltò e se ne andò. La mora la guardò andarsene, non riuscendo ancora a capire che fosse successo negli ultimi minuti. Sentì la porta di casa sbattere, colpendola dritta al cuore.

Emma se n'era andata.

La bionda camminò sicura lungo la strada, avendo parcheggiato due isolati lontana dalla casa di Regina, prima di crollare completamente singhiozzando talmente forte da far tremare il suo corpo mentre con le mani stringeva forte il volante.  
Perchè aveva permesso che accadesse? Perché pensava che questa volta sarebbe stato diverso? Si trattava di Regina, per l'amor di Dio. Non era abbastanza come avvertimento?

All'inizio era d'accordo sul tenere segreta la relazione. Dopo tutto, non era neanche una relazione. Era solamente sesso rabbioso, che avveniva con intervalli irregolari quando le cose si facevano distanti tra loro. Ma poi era diventato più serio e le cose iniziarono a cambiare. Regina non la buttava più fuori dal letto dopo aver finito, lei rimaneva e iniziavano ad avere conversazioni reali su tutto. Continuavano a mantenere l'apparenza in pubblico, ma vi erano dei piccoli sguardi o sorrisi che si scambiavano quando nessuno le guardava. C'erano delle note, che nascondevano tra i documenti o telefonate piene di allusioni.

Era come una vera relazione, ad eccezione del fatto che loro erano le uniche a sapere della sua esistenza. Oh, e Mary Margaret, lei sapeva che ci fosse qualcuno nella vita di Emma, anche se la bionda cercava di evitare le sue domande e andava avanti come se niente fosse.

Pensava che Regina fosse sulla sua stessa lunghezza d'onda. Sembrava che la mora tenesse veramente a lei e, per la prima volta, Emma si sentì come se avesse finalmente la possibilità di essere felice, di avere una casa e una famiglia.

Invece, si ritrovò proprio dove finiva ogni volta che abbassava la guardia – spezzata e sola, a sentirsi come se fosse meno di niente.

Si sedette in macchina e pianse fino a che non ne poté più. Poi mise in moto e si diresse verso la casa di Mary Margaret. Aveva bisogno di lavarsi e togliere tutto di dosso, cambiarsi e poi dirigersi al bar e lasciar andare tutto bevendoci sopra.

Avrebbe lasciato che Regina si arrabbiasse dato che lo sceriffo si sarebbe davvero ubriacato quella sera. Diavolo, che l'avesse licenziata se doveva. Poi avrebbe avuto ancora meno legami che la forzassero a rimanere in quella città che però sembrava intenzionata a non voler lasciare.

Mary Margaret alzò lo sguardo, sorpresa quando Emma entrò in stanza. Non si aspettava che la bionda tornasse a casa quella notte, quindi il fatto che lei fosse lì la sorprese abbastanza. Ma, dopo aver visto l'aspetto della sua coinquilina, rimase scioccata.

"Emma? Che è successo?"

"Niente." Le disse la bionda, dirigendosi verso il bagno. "Devo solo farmi una doccia. E poi esco."

"Uscire per andare dove?"

"Al bar!" rispose chiudendo con forza la porta del bagno e non permettendo a Mary Margaret di andare avanti con le sue domande.

"Uh oh" sussurrò la moretta prima di prendere il cellulare.

Ruby rispose al primo squillo.

"Ruby? Sono Mary Margaret. Abbiamo una piccola situazione qui. Non conosco tutti i dettagli, ma so che c'è bisogno di un viaggetto al bar. Vieni anche tu?"

La risposta di Ruby fu un sonoro 'si'.

Quando Emma fu uscita dal bagno, lavata e cambiata, anche Mary Margaret si era cambiata e la stava aspettando vicino la porta con la sua giacca tra le mani.

"Pronta?" le chiese porgendogliela.

"Pronta per cosa?"

"Ad andare al bar, naturalmente." Le disse sorridendo.

"Aspetta. Tu vieni?"

"Beh, non posso permettere che anneghi nella tristezza da sola. Che tipo di amica sarei se lo facessi?"

"Mary Margaret –" iniziò a discutere Emma.

"Uh uh. Niente discussioni. Vengo con te. Andremo a bere e lascerò che ti crogioli quanto vuoi senza farti nessuna domanda o pressarti per avere informazioni. Adesso non posso dire lo stesso per Ruby ma -"

"Viene anche Ruby?" chiese la bionda incredula.

"Sei sorpresa che Ruby sia pronta per una notte fuori?" Mary Margaret rise, "su, andiamo."

La ragazza roteò gli occhi ma la seguì, con un forte senso di gratitudine che mai avrebbe ammesso.

Era passata circa un'ora dal momento in cui Emma se n'era andata, quando Regina udì un leggero bussare alla sua porta. Dopo aver detto alla persona che si trovava dietro la porta di poter entrare, sentì il suo cuore aumentare i battiti. Ma non fu la bionda a varcare la soglia, fu Henry.  
"Che succede, Henry?" Chiese preoccupata.

Lui alzò le spalle e sembrò così tanto Emma, che quasi le fece male guardarlo. Si sedette nel letto accanto a lei e dondolò un piede avanti e indietro per un po' prima di parlare.

"Quindi Emma era un bel pò arrabbiata, huh?"

Gli occhi di Regina si spalancarono "Co-cosa?"

"Prima, quando se n'è andata. Era davvero arrabbiata. Ha sbattuto forte la porta." Guardò sua madre. "Pensi che tornerà?"

"Henry, di cosa stai-"

Il ragazzo ruotò gli occhi, e quello era – come Emma aveva più volte detto – qualcosa che aveva assolutamente preso da Regina. "Mamma, ho undici anni. So di te ed Emma da un bel po' ormai."

"Lo sai? Ma – ma come?"

"Diciamo che Emma è rumorosa." Alzò le spalle lui, mentre Regina spalancò gli occhi e sentì il suo viso colorarsi di un rosso intenso. Il ragazzo lo notò e arricciò il naso.

"Eww. Mamma! Intendevo dire che è rumorosa quando sgattaiola dentro e fuori casa. Tipo stanotte."

"Lei non stava sgattaiolando via stanotte, Henry. È scappata via." Disse Regina freddamente, fermando le sue emozioni.

Lui annuì. "Perchè era così arrabbiata?"

"Stai insinuando che le avrei fatto qualcosa?" La voce della mora era dura.

"Lei hai fatto qualcosa?" Rispose lui calmo.

Regina si fermò un attimo a pensare e sospirò. "Non intenzionalmente."

"E' per tutta la questione dello sgattaiolare?"

Gli occhi di Regina si spostarono sul ragazzo. Come lo sapeva? "Henry - "

"Non conoscevo il motivo per cui Emma ha fatto così rumore, almeno non prima di adesso. Me lo hai confermato in un certo senso."

"Come lo hai capito?"

"Sei diversa quando siete insieme. Entrambe lo siete. Tu sorridi di più ed Emma è maggiormente protettiva nei tuoi confronti. Ha sempre cercato di difenderti, ma da quando state insieme, è diventata anche peggio. O meglio, credo. Inoltre, hai iniziato a permettermi di vederla, libertà totale."

Regina non aveva mai pensato a questa cosa, onestamente. Pensava di star mantenendo la relazione che avevano in pubblico uguale a com'era sempre stata. Ma, evidentemente, il suo affetto verso la donna era traspirato senza che se ne rendesse conto. "Perché non hai detto nulla?"

"Non volevo sbagliare, credo." Henry incontrò i suoi occhi. "E non volevo spaventarti."

Le sopracciglia della donna si corrucciarono.

"Era ovvio che non volevi che nessuno lo sapesse. Ho pensato che se avessi saputo che ero a conoscenza di voi due, avresti allontanato Emma."

"Perché?"

Henry scese dal letto. "Perché hai paura di essere felice. E hai paura che la tua maschera scivoli via. Emma aveva ragione in quella parte: ti preoccupi delle apparenze, mamma. Più di quanto dovresti."

Regina lo guardò girarsi per uscire dalla stanza, riuscendo a credere a fatica che quel ragazzo che le aveva parlato così francamente fosse suo figlio. Com'era cresciuto così tanto e come aveva fatto a non accorgersene?

"Tu pensi che io sia la Regina Cattiva. Perché permetteresti alla tua adorata Salvatrice di stare con me? Perché non la avverti di andare via?" fece quella domanda prima ancora di potersi fermare.

Henry si voltò e la guardò sorridendo. "Sai com'è Emma, no?! Anche se avessi provato, non mi avrebbe ascoltato. E, al contrario… non sembri così cattiva quando sei con lei. Sembri proprio la mia mamma."

Prima ancora che Regina potesse rispondere, il ragazzo se n'era già andato.

Ruby stava già tenendo uno shot tra le mani quando le altre due entrarono nel bar. Emma pensò che avrebbe potuto baciarla, dopo aver preso quel bicchiere ed esserci annegata dentro senza neanche sbattere ciglio.

"Oh sì, decisamente una situazione da bar." La ragazza diresse il commento a Mary Margaret, mentre stava già facendo segno al barista di preparare un altro giro per la bionda.

Dopo che ella buttò giù anche quello, si diressero al tavolo dove già si trovava Ashley, circondata da altri drink.

"Quindi" Ruby si avventurò, una volta che furono sedute. "Direi problemi con un uomo, sceriffo?"

Emma lasciò andare una risata amara, iniziando a bere il drink davanti a sé.

"Così male, huh?" Chiese Ashley piano.

"Non ne hai idea." Scosse la testa la bionda.

"Bene, basta solo che tu ci dica chi è questo stronzo e cosa ti ha fatto, e ci penseremo noi a lui." Disse poi Ruby fermamente.

"Cosa siete? La mafia di Storybrooke o qualcosa del genere?"

La ragazza rise. "Per favore. Quello è un campo che riguarda solo il nostro signor Gold. E probabilmente anche il Signor Sindaco."

A quella parola, Emma si strozzò con il suo stesso drink.

Mary Margaret batté una mano sulla sua schiena. "Ruby sta scherzando. Non c'è la mafia a Storybrooke."

"Da quanto ne sappiamo" Disse l'altra canticchiando e annegando a sua volta nel drink. "Ma seriamente, Ems, che succede? E non dire nulla perché bevi come un pesce, quindi hai qualcosa."

"Non posso parlarne." Emma borbottò, guardando il proprio bicchiere vuoto.

"Puoi parlare di tutto con noi, Emma" La rassicurò poi Mary Margaret.

"Non ti giudicheremo." Ashley disse a sua volta. "Proprio come voi non avete giudicato me. Siamo tutte amiche qui."

La bionda fece un sorriso triste. "Lo apprezzo, davvero. Ma non posso parlarne. Posso, comunque, berci sopra."

Le tre ragazze si scambiarono degli sguardi prima di annuire. "Bene, in questo caso" disse Ruby con un grande sorriso, "ancora più alcol in arrivo."

Kathryn aprì la porta, sorpresa di vedere Regina ed Henry davanti a sè. "Regina! Cosa ti porta qui stasera?"

La mora guardò verso Henry e poi nuovamente alla sua amica. "Buona sera, Kathryn. Spero di non essere invadente, ma mi chiedevo se potessi controllare Henry per un po' stasera. So che c'è poco preavviso ma -"

La donna sorrise. "Non c'è problema. Sarei felice di farlo. Del resto, anche tu sei stata così buona con me."

Regina sobbalzò leggermente, ma poi sorrise di ritorno. "Non dovrei metterci molto. Almeno spero che non ci voglia molto."

Henry si voltò e la guardò con una smorfia. "E' di Emma che stiamo parlando. Dovrai andare a cercarla strisciando, ci vorrò un bel po'."

Gli occhi della mora tremarono e guardò Kathryn che, però, le sorrise solamente. "Beh, sembra che tu abbia un bel po' da fare, Regina. Andiamo Henry, facciamoci della cioccolata calda."

Fece segno al ragazzo di dirigersi in cucina e poi si voltò nuovamente verso la mora. "Regina?" Questa si voltò a guardarla. "Puoi farcela."

"Lo spero."

Kathryn si sporse e prese il suo braccio e, dandole una stretta, le sorrise di nuovo. "Vai a prendertela, va bene?"

"Grazie." Sospirò Regina, e lo intendeva davvero.

"Quindi non la stava tradendo." Ruby dedusse guardando Emma ordinare un altro drink al bar.

"Come lo sai?" chiese Ashley, guardando a sua volta Emma per capire che cosa la ragazza avesse visto che lei non avesse notato.

"Um, perché sono un genio musicale."

"Cosa?" Mary Margaret si confuse.

"Non avete sentito le canzoni che sono state suonate stasera?" Ruby fece un gesto verso l'alto. "Mi sono assicurata che mettessero canzoni riguardanti il tradimento ed Emma non ha battuto ciglio."

"Il che potrebbe semplicemente dire che è troppo ubriaca per notare cosa stiano suonando." Ashley fece presente.

"Potrebbe, ma non credo proprio. Ho un'altra idea." Ruby si alzò e andò verso il bar proprio mentre Emma tornava al tavolo.

"Dove sta andando?" Chiese la bionda lasciandosi cadere sulla sedia.

"Oh, conosci Ruby, sempre a flirtare con i ragazzi al bar."

Emma ruotò gli occhi, ma sorrise guardandola distesa sul bancone proprio come faceva da Granny's.

"E' una burlona." Rise, mandando giù il suo drink.

"E' la migliore." Rise a sua volta Ashley.

"Ovvio che lo sono." Ruby ghignò, sedendosi nuovamente e piazzando un altro drink davanti ad Emma.

"Uh, Ruby. Non pensi che dovremmo rallentare un po'?" disse Mary Margaret acutamente.

"Mary Margaret, sto bene. Davvero." Disse la bionda, buttando giù quello che rimaneva del suo drink e prendendo l'altro.

Ruby fece una smorfia, accentuata quando la musica cambiò. Guardò Emma con la coda dell'occhio, notando come lo sceriffo inizialmente sembrò non accorgersi della canzone ma, quando arrivò il ritornello, tutto sembrò cambiare.

 _I'll keep you my dirty little secret - Ti manterrò il mio piccolo sporco segreto_  
 _(Dirty little secret) - (Piccolo sporco segreto)_  
 _Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret - Non dirlo a nessuno o sarai soltanto un altro rimpianto_  
 _(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it) - (Soltanto un altro rimpianto, spero tu possa mantenelo)_  
 _My dirty little secret - Il mio piccolo sporco segreto_  
 _Who has to know - Chi deve saperlo_

"Oh, mi prendete per il culo?" Emma sputò fuori arraabbiata, spostando indietro la sedia e dirigendosi verso il bar.

Le ragazze la guardarono andare e Ruby ghignò nuovamente vedendole sorprese.

"Non puoi mettere nient'altro? Davvero?" Emma sembrava pronta a puntare la pistola sul barista.

"Quindi è questo."

"Cosa questo?" chiese Ashley.

"Sta bene con le canzoni sul tradimento, ma da di matto su Dirty Little Secret?" Ruby alzò un sopracciglio. "Sembra proprio che il ragazzo di Emma non voglia rendere la loro relazione pubblica."

"Pensi?"

"Cos'altro potrebbe essere che la fa reagire così a questa canzone?"

"Sai, potresti avere ragione." Disse Mary Margaret. "Emma non mi ha detto nulla sulla persona che sta vedendo. A volte era come se volesse farlo, ma poi si zittiva immediatamente."

"Visto? Te l'ho detto." Ruby fece un largo sorriso. "Quindi, chi pensate che sia? Insomma, chi vorrebbe tenere segreta una relazione con lei?"

"Non ne ho idea." Si accigliò la brunetta, cercando di pensare a chi potesse essere. "Non pensate – che potrebbe essere uno sposato, vero?"

Ruby la guardò con un sopracciglio alzato. "Quella era più una cosa tua, tesoro." Disse gentilmente.

Mary Margaret arrossì guardando verso il basso. Ashley si allungò subito a prendere la sua mano, dando uno schiaffo a Ruby con l'altra. "Hey, niente giudizi. Tu e David siete bellissimi insieme."

"Stavo scherzando, MM" le disse poi Ruby.

"Lo so, lo so." Mimò un sorriso l'altra.

"Ma no, non penso che Emma si metterebbe con un uomo sposato di nuovo."

"Di nuovo?" Ashley e Mary Margaret la guardarono scioccate.

"Si, di nuovo." La voce di Emma fu tagliente, mentre scivolava sulla sedia. "Comunque, grazie, per aver tenuto quel segreto, Ruby."

"Oh, per favore. Siamo solo noi ragazze." Disse alzando le spalle.

"E per rispondere alla vostra domanda, no. Non sono stata l'altra donna della situazione."

"Quindi che cos'eri? Dai Emma, devi dirci questa curiosità. Insomma, che diavolo, hai bevuto così tanto stasera che adesso le tue labbra avrebbero dovuto affondare il Titanic."

La bionda rise. "Mi dispiace scoppiare la tua bolla, ma non sono una che parla quando è ubriaca, Rubes."

"Oh, Emma, per favore diccelo. Con chi stavi?" La premette Ashley.

"Regina." Disse Mary Margaret improvvisamente.

Emma si affogò con il drink che aveva appena preso, tossiva e tremava, con gli occhi paurosamente spalancati. "Co- cosa?"

"Ah, Sindaco Mills, che piacere vederla." Ruby sorrise, guardando oltre la spalla della bionda, che si girò immediatamente.

"Regina." Tossì, strofinando la bocca sulla manica per pulirla.

"Sceriffo." La guardò questa dalla testa ai piedi. "Posso parlarle… fuori?"

Non era una domanda, nonostante fosse posta in tale modo. Emma ebbe una mezza idea di tirarle il contenuto del bicchiere sul viso e dirle esattamente dove poteva andarsene. Ma, poi, quando si ritrovò ad alzarsi e fermarsi in piedi davanti la mora, scoprì che il suo corpo non le stava obbedendo per niente.

"Sempre se pensa di riuscire ad arrivare fuori." Disse Regina, e la bionda perse il controllo.

"Oh, sai cosa, Regina? Perché non vai a farti fot-"

Il sindaco afferrò la afferrò per il braccio e la portò fuori dal bar prima che potesse finire la sua frase.

"Oh no." Sussurrò Ashley, guardandole uscire.

"Oh si, è questo." Miagolò Ruby, alzandosi e seguendo le due donne.

"Ruby!" Sibilò Mary Margaret, saltando giù dalla sedia e seguendola a sua volta con Ashley sui suoi passi.

Regina la trascinò verso la porta sul retro del bar, andando così a finire in una delle strade poco affollate di Storybrooke – sempre che quelle potessero definirsi affollate. Era buio e si sentiva l'umidità nell'aria, segno della pioggia che sarebbe dovuta arrivare secondo le previsioni. Una volta che furono fuori, la mora lasciò andare il suo braccio.

"Adesso, se vuoi finire quello che stavi dicendo, sei più che benvenuta. Comunque, giusto perché tu lo sappia, vorrei fossi tu a farlo per me."

L'alcool finalmente si face sentire e, nella testa di Emma tutto si fece annebbiato. "Di che cosa stai parlando, Regina?" Sospirò.

"Stavi per dirmi di 'fottermi' in quel modo tutto rozzo che hai, ne sono più che sicura. E, invece, io ti sto dicendo che preferirei che tu lo facessi tu per me."

La bionda scosse la testa. "Mi stai prendendo in giro? Vieni a scovarmi mentre sono uscita con le mie amiche e cerchi di portarmi di nuovo dentro al tuo letto? Pensavo di essere stata chiara quando me ne sono andata-"

"Oh sì, sei stata chiarissima. Ma non mi hai permesso di dire niente a riguardo."

"E cosa dovrebbe dire, Signor Sindaco?" Chiese Emma, seppur ondeggiando lievemente sul piede.

Regina la guardò, non riuscendo a trovare le parole. Questo era il momento – il momento di far continuare o distruggere quello che c'era tra loro – e nella sua testa era tutto un turbine, così veloce che non riusciva a mettere in ordine i propri pensieri. Avrebbe dovuto pianificarlo meglio.

Emma scosse la testa. "Si, lo vedo quanto era importante per lei dire tutte queste cose, Signor Sindaco."

Iniziò a camminare verso il bar, oltrepassando Regina; ma questa prese ancora il suo braccio, non intenzionata a lasciarla nuovamente andare via. "No. Non te ne andrai di nuovo. Non ti perderò questa volta."

La bionda si corrucciò per quelle parole che non avevano un senso. "Ascolta, te l'ho detto, trova qualcun altro che ti riscaldi il letto la notte."

Cercò di staccarsi, ma la stretta di Regina si intensificò. Ci fu il rimbombo di un tuono in cielo e, poi, delle goccioline di pioggia iniziarono a cadere.

"Regina, lasciami andare." Emma strattonò nuovamente il suo braccio, ma il sindaco continuava a tenerla stretta. "Sta piovendo e qui abbiamo finito."

"No, non abbiamo finito." Le tirò il braccio, portandola vicino a sé e costringendola a guardarla negli occhi, nonostante adesso le gocce di pioggia che avevano iniziato a scendere più forti. "Tu non sei Graham."

"No, cazzo!" Emma ruotò gli occhi e usò la mano libera per portarsi indietro i capelli che avevano iniziato ad attaccarsi sul suo viso.

Il sindaco sospirò frustrata. "Non sei tanto intelligente da ubriaca, eh Emma?"

"Dannazione, Regina-"

"Non sei rimpiazzabile!" Ansimò in fine la mora, sbattendo forte le palpebre sotto la pioggia. "Avevi ragione, non sei Graham. Perché nonostante tenessi a lui, non era importante per me e poteva facilmente essere rimpiazzato. Ma tu… Tu non lo sei, Emma."

La ragazza sbatté le palpebre a sua volta, cercando di mandar via le gocce d'acqua dalle sue ciglia, e fare un po' di chiarezza nella sua testa annebbiata.

"Oh per-" Regina avvicinò Emma a sé, facendo collidere le loro labbra e aggrappandosi a lei, sentendo come la pioggia si fosse fatta spazio tra i vestiti di Emma.

Quando si separarono gli occhi della bionda erano spalancati e vitrei ma, subito, si schiarirono, andando ad allargarsi ancora più di prima. "Oh merda."

Regina si corrucciò. "Emma, che cosa-"

"Dammi uno schiaffo." Ansimò di punto in bianco.

"Cosa?" Sapeva che Emma avesse la mente annebbiata, ma sapeva anche che la donna era in grado di sostenere il suo liquore, quindi perché era diventata insensata improvvisamente? E perché stava fissando oltre le sue spalle in quel modo?

"Ruby, Mary Margaret e Ashley sono sulla soglia. Dammi uno schiaffo e possiamo far sembrare che sia successo perché sono ubriaca." Borbottò Emma sotto il suo respiro; i suoi occhi ancora incollati alle tre donne ferme davanti la porta del bar, che sembravano assolutamente sbalordite.

Alle parole della bionda il cuore di Regina si strinse. Alzò la mano, facendo in modo che Emma incontrasse il suo sguardo e notando nei suoi occhi quanto ferita e rassegnata fosse.  
Come aveva permesso che tutto ciò accadesse?

Al contrario di quello che la bionda si aspettava, Regina le poggiò gentilmente la mano sulla guancia. "Lasciamo che lo sappiano," disse con un tonno di voce forte e chiaro, in modo da essere sentita anche dalle ragazze sulla soglia, "e che io, al contrario dello sceriffo Swan," fece un sorrisetto ad Emma, "sono perfettamente sobria e cosciente mentalmente, in questo momento."

Poi avvicinò la ragazza, baciandola un'altra volta ancora sotto la pioggia che scendeva intorno a loro.

"Oh, mio Dio," sussurrarono Ashley e Mary Margaret nello stesso momento. Ruby non disse niente, al contrario, tornò indietro dentro il bar.

Quando si staccarono, Emma poggiò la fronte contro la sua. "Regina." Sussurrò, ancora lievemente scossa.

"Non è esattamente un tavolo da Granny's ma-" la mora le sorrise, un sorriso reale questa volta.

"Sei sicura di questo?" Le chiese Emma con le dita che andavano ad aggrovigliarsi ai capelli bagnati dell'altra. "Perché se non lo sei, è meglio che tu colpisca Ruby con una maledizione subito, o lo saprà tutta la città entro domani mattina."

Regina rise di nuovo, un'altra risata vera che fece palpitare il cuore di Emma. "Non so se hai sentito, Emma, ma quando sono con te, non sono poi così cattiva."

"Ah sì? E chi la pensa così?" Sorrise Emma ampiamente.

"Nostro figlio."

"Henry lo sa?"

Regina annuì. "A quanto pare sei piuttosto rumorosa."

Alla ragazza si fermò il respiro, i suoi occhi di nuovo si spalancarono oltre misura. "Cosa?"

Una volta ancora la risata della mora riempì l'aria. "Quella è stata la mia stessa reazione. Ma, a quanto pare, sei rumorosa solo quando sgattaioli fuori o dentro casa."

"E lui è d'accordo con questa cosa?" Emma si sentì insicura.

Regina annuì di nuovo. "Lui è la ragione per cui sono qui. Mi ha fatto capire che ero io quella che stava facendo l'idiota."

"Si?" Suonò come se ci fossero delle lacrime negli occhi di Emma, ma era impossibile dirlo data la pioggia insistente.

"Si." Il suo sorriso fu bellissimo. "Anche Kathryn lo sa."

Emma rise, lasciando cadere la testa sulla spalla di Regina. "Cavolo," disse contro quella pelle bagnata del suo collo, "quando decidi di fare qualcosa, non perdi tempo, eh?"

Il sindaco prese il mento della ragazza tra le mani e alzò il suo volto in modo da tornare ad essere faccia a faccia. "Non quando significa che potrei perderti. Ho fatto molti sbagli nella mia vita, Emma; ma – nonostante le mie paure – tu non sei affatto uno di questi."

Emma si avvicinò e la baciò in risposta alla sua affermazione.

Quando si allontanarono, la bionda tornò a fare attenzione alla pioggia e al suono che proveniva dalla porta aperta del bar. Così iniziò ad allontanarsi. "Dovremmo entrare dentro e cercare di asciugarci."

Ma Regina la strinse forte. "Non ancora."

"Regina, la gente sa già di noi. Ancora pochi non–" Emma si corrucciò leggermente.

"Non sto cercando di nasconderti," la rassicurò poi la donna, tenendola stretta tra le sue braccia. "Voglio solo ballare con te sotto la pioggia."

"Wow signor sindaco," Emma le sussurrò all'orecchio mentre lentamente iniziavano a muoversi al suono leggero della musica che si sentiva dal locale, "e chi l'avrebbe mai detto che eri così romantica?"

Regina non disse niente, semplicemente continuò a muoversi stretta all'altra. Fece girare lentamente i loro corpi, guardando dal posto sicuro che aveva trovato tra le braccia di Emma, le tre donne sulla porta d'ingresso. Non era sicura di che cosa l'aspettasse una volta che avesse visto le loro facce – disprezzo o disgusto forse – ma tutto quello che trovò, nonostante la leggera confusione che mostravano ancora i volti di Mary Margaret e Ashley, fu pura felicità.

Ruby sembrò addirittura più che compiaciuta. E, quando le parole della canzone che aveva appena iniziato a suonare colpirono le sue orecchie, Regina realizzò perché.

 _Lay where you're laying, don't make a sound - Te ne stai dove sei sdraiata, senza fare alcun rumore_  
 _I know they're watching, they're watching - So che stanno guardando, loro stanno guardando_  
 _All the commotion, the kiddie like play - Tutta la confusione che ai bambini piace fare_  
 _Has people talking, talking - Ha fatto parlare la gente_  
 _You, your sex is on fire - Tu, il tuo sesso è in fiamme_

Regina fu grata, perché quella era una versione più lenta ed acustica di quella canzone, che le rese più facile stringere Emma e ballare con lei. Anche se, comunque, il sindaco storse il naso alla scelta di quella melodia, mentre la bionda le strofinava il naso sul collo. "Ruby ha scelto questa canzone, non ho dubbi."

Emma sollevò la testa e guardò in avanti verso le tre che ancora stavano lì a guardare sulla porta. Sorrise e alzò le spalle. "E' appropriata, non credi?"

Regina non rispose. Semplicemente continuò a stringerla e a danzare. Anche se, nella sua testa, diede ragione alla ragazza sull'appropriatezza della canzone. Specialmente perché questa versione era cantata da una donna.

C'era una volta –rise a questa enunciazione, nonostante si trattasse della realtà, doveva ammetterlo– una volta era romantica, e credeva nella magia del vero amore. Poi, però, tutto crollò, portatole via senza il suo consenso. E, per questo, aveva permesso al suo cuore di crescere nero e gelido. Anche lì in quel mondo che lei stessa aveva creato, si era ritrovata a sbeffeggiare tutti i terribili film romantici e i loro epici gesti d'amore, come scappare su arrampicate in fiamme, farsi le donne sulle scale e ballare baciandosi sotto la pioggia.

Ma, adesso, con Emma, il suo cuore era come se avesse ricominciato a battere, e tutti quei sentimenti che pensava fossero morti, erano tornati indietro. Ballare sotto le gocce pesanti di pioggia e stringere una Emma bagnata fino all'osso, fu il momento più bello che Regina riuscisse a ricordare, subito dopo quello in cui aveva preso, per la prima volta, Henry tra le sue braccia.  
E, guardando la ragazza, vide i suoi stessi sentimenti riflessi in quegli occhioni vedi.

La canzone andò affievolendosi ma le due donne rimasero nelle braccia una dell'altra, continuando a muoversi nonostante non ci fosse più musica.

"Non girarti adesso, ma le ragazze non sono le uniche ad osservarci." Sussurrò Emma, con le labbra a scontrarsi contro il suo orecchio e provocandole un immediato brivido lungo la spina dorsale.

"Oh?" Regina stava muovendo le dita sulla pelle bagnata della vita di Emma, totalmente immersa in quel sentimento.

"Penso che Ruby abbia mandato un messaggio di massa." Rise, vedendo che ci fossero Marco, Archie, Leroy, David, Thomas, Michael, Sidney e Granny che cercavano di sembrare intenti a far altro; anche se tutto quello a cui stavano dando attenzione erano le due donne che si tenevano strette l'un l'altra in quella strada ormai totalmente bagnata.

Regina scosse la testa. "Beh, volevi che la gente lo sapesse."

"Volevo andare a cena con te." Protestò Emma. "Ma sono felice che tutti lo sappiano."

"E per quale motivo, Miss Swan?" Alzò un sopracciglio la mora, nel suo modo perfettamente regale.

"Perché ora sapranno che sono l'unica che può fare questo." Aggiunse la bionda tornando a baciarla; questa volta, però, trasportando indietro la mora per aggiungere maggiore effetto.

"Vai così, Emma!" Urlò Ruby dalla porta, ridendo quando una nuova canzone iniziò a suonare dentro il bar.

 _This was never the way I planned - Non è mai stato questo il modo in cui avevo pianificato tutto_ _  
_ _Not my intention - Non era mia intenzione_

"Ruby!" Urlò a sua volta Regina, quando Emma la lasciò andare. La ragazza si gelò, così come tutto il resto della città.  
La mora ruotò gli occhi in modo così melodrammatico, che tutti poterono notarlo anche se c'erano pioggia e distanza a separarli. "I tuoi gusti musicali sono raccapriccianti."

Tutti risero. "Oh, andiamo Signor Sindaco. Sa anche lei che non è vero!" Disse Ruby con un grande sorriso.

Regina semplicemente scosse la testa, quando improvvisamente Emma le fece girare, ridendo a pieno cuore. "Cambia la musica, Ruby! E poi venite qui fuori, fifone!" Gridò, sorridendo ampiamente a sua volta.

L'altra ragazza sparì nuovamente dentro il bar ma, tutti gli altri, sembravano ancora essere gelati, con gli occhi puntati verso Regina. C'era un tempo in cui i loro sguardi indagatori l'avrebbero infastidita fortemente, soprattutto quando il suo aspetto era meno che perfetto. Ma, tutta bagnata e tra le braccia di Emma, portò la testa all'indietro e rise. "Avete sentito lo sceriffo, o siete tutti spaventati da un po' di pioggia? Posso garantirvi che se io non mi sono ancora sciolta, neanche voi lo farete!"

Un ritmo ben noto si sentì poi dal locale accanto a loro; Ruby fu la prima ad uscire, e si diresse verso Emma e Regina con un grosso sorriso, lasciando che la pioggia bagnasse il suo corpo. "Non mi stupisce che non volessi parlarne." Disse alla bionda, "ed era questione di tempo prima che ce ne facessi comunque accorgere." Si rivolse poi a Regina. "La mia ragazza qui vale molto più che essere il piccolo sporco segreto nascosto di qualcuno."

"Ruby!" Emma cercò subito di sgridarla, ma la mora scosse la testa.

"Hai ragione, Ruby. Lei vale di più."

La ragazza rise. "Ho sempre ragione. Forza, adesso balliamo!"

Iniziò a muoversi quando il primo pezzo di canzone iniziò a suonare.

 _Clock strikes upon the hour - L'orologio segna l'ora_  
 _And the sun begins to fade - E il sole comincia a svanire_  
 _Still enough time to figure out - Ancora abbastanza tempo per capire_  
 _How to chase my blues away - Come scacciare via la tristezza_  
 _I've done alright up till now - L'ho fatto bene fin'ora_  
 _It's the light of day that shows me how - E' la luce del giorno che mi mostra come farlo_  
 _And when the night falls, - E, quando scende la notte,_  
 _The loneliness calls - La solitudine chiama_

Finito il primo verso, era come se tutta Storybrooke fosse all'esterno a ballare sotto la pioggia. Ridevano e si muovevano tutti insieme e, quando fu il turno del ritornello, iniziarono anche a cantare.

 _Oh, I wanna dance with somebody - Oh, voglio ballare con qualcuno_  
 _I wanna feel the heat with somebody - Voglio sentire il calore con qualcuno_  
 _Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody - Si, voglio ballare con qualcuno_  
 _With somebody who loves me - Con qualcuno che mi ami_

Regina guardò la popolazione della sua città ballare insieme. Sembravano tutti felici, tutti sorridenti e nessuno guardava lei ed Emma con aria di disgusto o disprezzo. Era davvero così facile?

"Mamma!" udì la voce di Henry e si voltò vedendolo correre lungo la strada, insieme a Kathryn, per unirsi a quello che sembrava un flash mob.

Si gettò sulle donne, stringendo forte le loro gambe e guardandole con un grande sorriso. "Va tutto bene?" chiese, mentre capelli gli si incollavano sul viso.

"Va più che bene." Confermò Emma, abbracciandolo e muovendo il suo corpo a tempo insieme ai loro.

"Fantastico!" Sorrise Henry guardando tutti gli altri intorno a loro. "E' così figo!"

"Abbastanza figo." La bionda diede una gomitata a Regina. "Ed è tutto grazie a tua madre."

"Beh, anche tua madre e Ruby hanno a che fare con tutto questo." Sorrise la donna.

Il ritornello suonò ancora una volta e tutti iniziarono nuovamente a cantare. Regina vide Kathryn abbracciata a Michael il meccanico, mentre ridevano e ballavano insieme; e poi Mary Margaret, Ruby e Ashley a circondarle, ridendo mentre strattonavano Emma e ballavano con lei ed Henry. La donna fece un passo indietro per permettere loro di divertirsi ma fu notata dalla brunetta, la quale le prese la mano e la fece unire a loro.

"Forza, Regina." Le sorrise.  
Emma si voltò verso Regina, chiedendole con lo sguardo se fosse tutto apposto e, questa, le sorrise in risposta; poi diede un colpetto alla spalla di Mary Margaret ridendo e ballando con lei.

Quando la canzone finì, nessuno sembrò voler ritornare dentro e, come un accordo sottointeso, Ruby capeggiò tutti. "Continua a mettere la musica, Joe!"

Le note ripresero ad uscire fuori dal locale e tutti ballarono sotto la pioggia intorno Emma e Regina, mentre queste tra le braccia una dell'altra, si godevano il momento perfetto che stavano passando insieme, e con la loro famiglia.

La loro famiglia interamente bagnata.

Ciao :D  
Intanto ringrazio la mia #ShipMate per avermi suggerito questa fanficion, e ringrazio l'autrice 'writetherest' di per avermi permesso di tradurla. Semplicemente l'ho trovata bellissima e tenerissima, quindi ecco che l'ho tradotta per voi.  
Spero vi sia piaciuta com'è piaciuta a me. Ringrazio ancora la mia #ShipMate e la mia Compagna di Sclero, come farei senza di voi?  
Detto questo, fatemi sapere che ne pensate e, non deludetemi, perchè le recensioni saranno poi riportate all'autrice in modo che io possa comunicarle che cosa ne pensate.

Le canzoni citate sono 'Dirty Little Secret - All American Rejects'; 'Sex Is On Fire - Kings of Leon'; 'I Kissed a Girl - Katy Perry'; 'I Wanna Dance With Somebody - Whitney Houston'.  
Alla prossima,  
 _Funny_


End file.
